


Legs

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comparison between Cecil's life and Kevin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

Cecil moaned loudly, clapping a hand over his eyes. He bit his lower lip in pleasure, trying to stop himself from making too much noise. He soon failed in this endeavor and he opened his mouth to let out a loud wail of pleasure, arching his back a little. “Oh God!” he screamed to the roof.

“Cecil…” Carlos warned, frowning a little.

“Don’t stop!” Cecil screamed, flailing his arms around in desperation, clutching at the bed sheets to try and control himself. He let out a whine when Carlos suddenly removed his hands from his bare legs, whimpering as he pointed an accusing finger at the other. “Why?!”

“We’re not even having sex and you’re screaming so loud the neighbors can probably hear you!” Carlos scolded gently, frowning. “You know I don’t like it when you’re loud like this over little things.”

The radio host was lying in bed in nothing but his boxers. Carlos was sitting a little further down the bed, Cecil’s legs laid across his lap. Carlos had been massaging his sore knees and ankles, running his hands up to his hips and down to the arches of his feet, soothing away the dull aches there as best as he could. Today had been one of Cecil’s good days in regards to the pain in his legs but Carlos had offered to massage them anyway, knowing how much his lover liked it.

“I’m not going to continue massaging your legs if you scream like this,” Carlos warned.

“But it feels so good!” Cecil whined, pouting at the other.

“Control yourself.”

“…I’ll massage your back after you’re done?” Cecil offered, giving the other a small smile. He knew how much Carlos liked having his back massaged. There had been more than one night when Cecil had ended up making the scientist revert to purring in Spanish.

Carlos considered this offer. He smiled fondly at the other and resumed massaging his knees, nodding his head in agreement. “It’s a deal then,” he said.

“Ahh…you’re so good at this!” Cecil purred, smiling down at his lover with half-lidded eyes. “My perfect Carlos can do anything!”

“Except say ‘no’ it seems,” he chuckled.

Cecil giggled at that but found that he couldn’t really argue against it.

* * *

Kevin moaned loudly, clapping his hands over his black eyes. He chewed on his lower lip in agony, trying to stop himself from making too much noise. He soon failed in this attempt and he opened his mouth and let out a loud wail of agony, arching his back violently, almost bent completely in half. “Aah!” he shrieked.

The screws in his ankles and knees were twisting again. They drove themselves into the flesh and bone at a steady pace, the smaller screws in his hips moving at a slower pace. They were punishing Kevin for using his desk to lean on earlier during his broadcast. Not only had he dared to lean on his desk but he had even thought about trying to find the broken pieces that had once been his cane and using it again.

“Stop!” Kevin screamed, bloody tears falling from his black eyes, his mouth twisted and contorted as he tried to keep smiling through the pain. “Please!” he shrieked up at the ceiling.

His bed sheets were soaked in his own blood by the time the screws had stopped their digging into him. He shuddered and let out a pained whimper as he felt them start to reverse and pull out a little, his heart hammering in his heaving chest as he gasped for air.

“…I take…my warmth…from Your great warmth,” he whispered tearfully, smiling shakily up at the ceiling. He let out a weak final sob, struggling to turn it into a laugh, whispering the mantra over and over until he finally lost consciousness, dreaming of nothing but light.


End file.
